La mer est vaste
by Sombreland
Summary: Suite de drabble sur les personnages de One piece. De l'habitude de Ace à cramer des bateaux, aux poursuites amoureuses de Shanks envers Marco. Rating de K à M. Parfois des délires, parfois du yaoi, parfois du shojo. Bref, Je suis entrain de détruire One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention : **One piece appartient à la personne qui à brisé ma vie à un certain chapitre... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, ça, ou le fait que si ce manga m'appartenait Shanks s'amuserait beaucoup avec Ben...

**Rating **: De K à M.

**Paring :** Multiple ?****

Note de l'auteur : Ah ah ! Me voilà sur du One Piece. Je vous présente avec mon courage habituel * j'ai peuuuuur * mes premiers drabble ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. Si ce n'est pas le cas... et bien... dommage.

****

Où la nourriture pose problème.

Ace et Luffy criaient sur un Sanji rouge qui riait aux éclats en les montrant du doigts.

Pourquoi il riait ? Hein ? Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien … alors qu'ils se disputaient tout deux pour un merveilleux morceau de viande rouge, à force de coups et de feux ils étaient tombés à l'eau.

A savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nager. Amusant.

Si seulement Sanji pouvaient arrêter de se foutre de leurs gueules.

**Fin.  
**  
Woaaaah, j'ai alignée cinq lignes de texte. Je suis fière de moi. **Pan**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si il est nécessaire que je prenne une beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite des drabbles !  
L'humour n'est pas forcément mon fort, mais je ferais de mon mieux, promis, bonne lecture !

**Où il aurait fallut éviter Law...**

Law était quelqu'un de tout à fait énervant. De part son comportement, et son sourire suffisant, il s'attirait les foudres de plusieurs shichibukai. La dernière fois qu'il avait copieusement emmerdé Mihwak, juste en souriant et en jouant avec ses scalpels, son chapeau avait finit coupé en deux.

Hors, Trafalgar Law n'est pas homme qui pardonne sans une vengeance bien sentie.

Toutes dents sorties quand il vit Mihwak et Hancock assit l'un à côté de l'autre il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

-Room. Shamble.

Ainsi, il s'enfuit en courant, fier de sa bêtise.

Autant dire qu'Hancock pleura toutes les larmes du corps de Mihwak, jamais plus Luffy ne pourrais l'aimer ainsi.

Œil de Faucon quand à lui pensait fortement à couper l'énorme poitrine qui l'handicapait dans ses mouvements.

Ils allaient tuer Law...

**Fin**

La suite, Mardi prochain ! *tin tin tiiiiin*  
Prochain drabble : Où la liste explique tout...


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention : **One piece appartient à la personne qui à brisé ma vie à un certain chapitre... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, ça, ou le fait que si ce manga m'appartenait Shanks s'amuserait beaucoup avec Ben...

**Rating **: De K à M.

**Paring :** Multiple ?****

Note de l'auteur : Et nous continuons ! Encore des idioties en perspectives :D****

****

Où la liste explique tout.

Marco avait plusieurs priorités dans la vie. Il pouvait facilement toutes les énumérés sans honte.

1Avoir la classe.

2Rester sérieux en toute circonstance.

3Faire régner le calme quand il passait.

Des lors on pouvait sans peine savoir ce que notre précieux phénix aimait.

1Ce qui se tient bien.

2La logique.

3Le silence.

Hors, si on pouvait voir une veine battre sur la tempe du commandant c'était bien face à cet homme. Oui oui celui là même qui est :

1Affublé d'un sourire idiot.. et de rhum.

2Pret à « presque » toutes les conneries, surtout avec du rhum.

3Rigole souvent. Et très fort. TRES fort... la encore avec du rhum.

Hein ? Vous n'aviez pas reconnu Shanks ?

Fin.

Hum navré ? hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention : **One piece appartient à la personne qui à brisé ma vie à un certain chapitre... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, ça, ou le fait que si ce manga m'appartenait Shanks s'amuserait beaucoup avec Ben...

**Rating **: De K à M.

**Paring :** Multiple ?

******Note de l'auteur : PIKACHU AU PIED !**  


**Où les cartes ne mentent pas...**

Basil Hawkins était un homme calme et réfléchi, jamais il ne faisait une action sans utiliser ses capacités de voyance, et parfois il se faisait même payer pour cela.

Alors tout les mois, Barbe Blanche venait le voir et lui demandait une chose très personnelle, à l'abri des regards. Tout le monde jasait sur ça en ville.

Si seulement ils savaient...

Tous les mois, ou presque, Barbe Blanche partait la mine dépitée en sachant qu'il y avait 100% de probabilité que Ace brûlerais encore un de ses bateaux.

***POF***

Et vous, sur qui aimeriez vous que je fasse un drabble ? Faut-il qu'il soit triste, mignon, joyeux ?

Et vive les POKEMON ! *notez le rapport très évident entre One piece et Pokemon.*


End file.
